


И создал Бог Женщину

by RoksiG



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mistakes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... между...</p>
            </blockquote>





	И создал Бог Женщину

«Бог создал людей по своему образу и подобию». Наверное, так говорили на уроках в воскресной школе, но Молли их прогуливала. Теперь ей не у кого спросить, какой же образец творец брал для создания Шерлока, что вылепил ему ослепительно белые крылья.

Для Шерлока все это было вполне естественно. Он ходил, гордо расправив плечи: еще бы — иначе ему пришлось бы согнуться под тяжестью лишних конечностей на спине. Молли стукнула себя ладошкой по лбу. «Конечности» — звучало слишком грубо для такого чего-то ангельского. Хотя с другой стороны, она работала в морге, потому не должна была удивляться каким-то аномалиям. И даже у ее парня Джима было кое-что необычное, отличающее его от других людей. Но Джим был Джим, а Шерлок — это совсем другое.

Шерлок был другим. Он привлекал внимание, ему вслед оборачивались, не скрывая любопытства, но его крылья оставались нетронутыми. Однажды Майк Стемфорд попытался дружески похлопать Шерлока по спине и тут же одернул руку, как будто его ударило током. Единственный, кто спокойно мог прикасаться к святое святых консультирующего детектива, был Джон Уотсон. За что ему такая милость, Молли не знала. А еще она не переставала задавать себе вопрос: как это возможно, чтобы в любую погоду, при любых условиях грязь не приставала к белоснежным перьям. Однажды, совсем случайно, неловкая Молли чуть не упустила на крыло Шерлока чашку с кофе. Она вовремя перехватила посудину, но несколько капель все-таки пролилось. Так вот, они растворились, едва только достигли перьев. Ни следа…

Оставив чашку, Молли осторожно, кончиком пальца прикоснулась к месту, где должно было быть пятно и… Оп! От крыла Шерлока отделилось перышко, а Молли его подхватила.

— Что? — обернулся Шерлок.  
— Ничего, — сказала Молли, пряча руку с трофеем за спину.

Весь оставшийся день до конца своей смены Молли любовалась на белое перышко. У нее было такое ощущение, что у нее самой были невидимые крылья. Она не ходила по земле, она парила. К вечеру, когда она уже собиралась уходить, в морг пожаловал Майк Стемфорд.

— А Шерлока здесь нет, — попыталась выпроводить гостя Молли.  
— Я понимаю, но вдруг… — пробормотал нежелательный посетитель.

Молли совсем не нравилась перспектива засиживаться за кофе после работы, но Майк выглядел таким подавленным, что так оставлять его было жестоко.

— Что случилось? — Молли уже поднялась, чтобы отправиться к кофеварке.  
— Я не состоялся как преподаватель. Знаешь, что сегодня вытворили эти черти? Я больше не могу, я…

Майк замялся на полуслове. Он пристально смотрел на перышко на столе Молли.

— Вот, — Молли, повинуясь непонятному порыву, протянула его собеседнику.  
— Спасибо… — Майк расплылся в широчайшей улыбке, а потом, подскочив так, как не свойственно было его тучному телу, направился к выходу, кинув на ходу. — Ты золотце, Молли.  
— Неопределенной пробы, — буркнула Молли. Ей снова стало грустно.

Когда Шерлок пришел в следующий раз, Молли снова проделала свой эксперимент. И снова у нее в руках оказалось белое симпатичное перышко. Правда, долго радоваться и летать ей не пришлось. Позвонила Сара, бывшая девушка Джона. Как-то получилось так, что они с Молли сдружились. У Сары была депрессия, перышко ей было гораздо нужнее, чем Молли.

Еще одно перышко она отдала другому другу Шерлока — Грегори Лестрейду. У того вообще творилось нечто страшное, что на работе, что в личной жизни.

Потом Молли потеряла счет розданным перьям. Большое маховое перо она отдала несчастной миссис Хадсон. Та никак не могла утихомирить боли в бедре.

— Я-то думаю, с чего это Шерлок линять начал, — улыбнулась квартирная хозяйка.

Молли покраснела. Но миссис Хадсон придумала замечательный способ замаскировать прорехи в крыльях Шерлока. Всего-то и нужно было приклеить вместо шерлоковых перьев страусиные. Добрая миссис Хадсон добыла их для Молли. Фокус удался. Получилось довольно миленько, и Шерлок ничего не заметил.

***

 

Молли промокнула слезы, а потом высморкалась в услужливо поданный Джимом носовой платок. Сдерживать себя не было сил.

На экране был Шерлок. Шерлок стоял на краю крыши. Вот он раскинул крылья, готовый взлететь, сделал шаг и кубарем полетел вниз, теряя фальшивые перья.

— Это все из-за меня, — зарыдала Молли.  
— Да ладно, не парься, — бесчувственный Джим с хрустом надкусил яблоко. — Ничего с ним не случится. Нарастит перья и будет как новенький.  
— Правда? — все же лучше было надеяться, что ты не виновна в смерти своего кумира, чем грызть себя, как Джим грыз яблоки.  
— А я тебе разве когда-то врал?

Вопрос был спорный. Молли не могла с уверенностью сказать, врал ли ей Джим, но то, что многое недоговаривал, — однозначно.

Например, как он мог одновременно лежать на крыше с простреленной головой и сидеть на диване рядом с Молли и есть яблоки? И даже не есть — портить. Джим не съедал яблоко полностью: он его надкусывал и клал на стол, потом брал с тарелки для фруктов новое. Но странное дело: в тарелке все равно оставалось тринадцать яблок. Молли сосчитала.

Странным было еще то, что Молли помнила, что они с Джимом расстались. Но по какому поводу и как потом помирились — запамятовала. Хотя, впрочем, это было неважно. Джим был особенный. У него было то, чего не было у других людей: хвост. Очаровательный, наглый, непослушный хвост со смешной кисточкой, который иногда жил параллельной жизнью с хозяином. Вот, например, пока Джим сосредоточенно портил яблоки, его хвост пытался залезть под подол юбки Молли. Она легонько шлепнула ладонью по зарвавшемуся хвосту. Тот прекратил свои попытки пробраться дальше и, стукнув Молли по лодыжке, недовольно завертелся из стороны в сторону.

— Ему не нравится, — озвучил действие своего хвоста Джим.  
— Пусть не лезет, — категорично заявила Молли.  
— А я?  
— Я подумаю. Ты еще не прощен…

Джим потянулся за очередным яблоком, а Молли сделала то, что давно хотела…  
У Джима были симпатичные рожки. Молли давно интересовал вопрос — бороздки на них замыкаются в кольцо или заворачиваются спиралью. Джим так оберегал их, чуть ли не колпаки на них одевал, когда они с Молли занимались любовью. Теперь же, воспользовавшись, что Джим отвернулся и потерял бдительность, Молли дотронулась к ближайшему к ней рогу. И… Оп!

Молли едва успела подхватить отпавший рог.

— Что ты наделала?!

Молли никогда не слышала, чтобы Джим так орал. Еще бы секунда и она поверила, что он готов ее убить из-за какого-то несчастного рога.

— Можно попробовать его приклеить. Или же нарастить… Медицина сейчас творит чудеса… - попробовала она утешить несчастного уже не рогоносца.

— Ты думаешь, их так легко обмануть? Я же не смогу вернуться…

Джим сразу стал таким грустным и потерянным, что его захотелось обнять. Он сказал: «Вернуться», значит, он хотел уйти. На Молли тоже навалилась тоска.

— Куда вернуться?  
— Уже неважно, — хмыкнул Джим.  
— Вот и оставайся…

Погладив Джима по голове, Молли как бы ненароком сбила и второй рог.


End file.
